War torn Soul
by Striped-glove
Summary: Reviews o-o...dah dah reviewed! Three years to long or three years to short? Harry/Draco main couple.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

I don't own any of this! –pouts- If I did I'd have a lot of money and oooh I'd be so rich and and ooh rambling…-shuts up- Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling bar the plot, that's mine xD

War of the Soul

Years had past from the war between Harry Potter and Voldemort. The dramatic scene unfolded in Harry's fourth years. Everyone believed that both the Dark Lord and the Saviour died in battle. Only the ash scattered along the ground showed any sign that something had been there once. There lay no bodies, no wands, no robes…nothing lay there, except scorched grass, from this day on it shall never return to its lushes green colour, a reminded of all the world had lost on that day.

No one dared speak of it within the families that were close to Harry Potter, however a national remembrance day was placed on that day. The wizarding world will forever in debt to the boy wonder. Only thing they had left of the one to save them was his glasses. The only thing not destroyed in the battle people had lost loved ones in.

The battle claimed many lives of loved ones, be in death eaters, or a student…no one ever stood on that field, no one came close to it. The bodies were left there, not a soul went there, no matter how much the mothers wanted their children's body back they feared the raw magic from both Harry Potter and the Dark Lord would harm any who entered. The magic could still be seen, three years after the battle, slowly moving around the field, as though it was trapped within a force unseen by all. The Ministry were worried, their researches watching the magic keenly reported changes no one would of expected, but then gain this is magic when would anything be normal.

Three years from that fight, everything had changed…. For the worse or for the best?

-----

Oh I actually got around to typing my idea up…-sigh- I'm slow xD


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy sat in his room by his desk, head in his hands. How could he let it get this bad? Ever since that battle he got worse and worse, as if he could feel the magic moving in that barrier. Then again he guessed that maybe he was just sensitive on magic, he knew it must be the strong magic in that field, it only appeared when he got this sickness this feeling. It was as if it was trying to tell him something. When he got worse the magic got larger. The larger the magic the harder it was for him to ignore it, it was a little tingling in the bottom of his stomach, it wasn't that bad for him then it happened. His father said the magic was growing in size. Clutching at his head he stood up abruptly the chair falling behind him, eyes clutched shut as he made his way to the toilet.

Fighting back the urge to live by the toilet, Draco got up, cleaning his teeth, heading towards his fathers study. Much to all the publics eye, the father son relationship they had was close. They would tell everything to each other, they card, it was the only reason Lucius went to the Dark Lord, his child was threatened, it wasn't his wife, the main reason was because he hadn't loved her, he was forced to marry her and have an heir. He wasn't regretting it for Draco was the best thing for him, it was because he was already in love and as far as he knew his love was missing, unknown to himm his love was alive and well, only locked up in one of the Dark Lords homes. One of the many yet to be found by the ministry and searched.

Draco knocked carefully before walking in, sad that his father was still keeping his strong appearance. His father had yet to break down over his lost love, always staying strong for Draco. With a sigh Draco walked over to the chair and sat down. Knees pulled up and arms wrapped around them.

"Father, I need to talk about something…"

"Yes Draco?"

"I think something bad is about to happen…" This shocked his father to snap up and look at him. "What?"

"The magic in the field, its growing and the barrier isn't strong…" Eyes staring at the ground he didn't noticed his father getting up and pulling him into a hug. "Is that the reason for your illness?"

"Yes."

"Then we need help."

-----

Severus snap sat in his personal chambers in Hogwarts reading a letter, addressed to him, about him, about the one he loved, about things he didn't want to believe. Looking up when his fire blazed and two people he loved early walked through, a worried Lucius and a pale Draco, who right now was being supported. "What's wrong?" Automatically he was alert and up.

"We need to see Dumbledore, something is wrong and seriously wrong with that field and something bad will happen soon…" As soon as he was done Draco had flopped onto the floor and swore he would kill whatever or whoever was making him feel like this. Being dragged up by Severus they made their way up to Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. With a soft knock and a loud enter shouted out to them they all made their selves comfortable.

"Ah, young Draco you seem to be looking worse for wear."

"Of course that stupid magic in the blood rotten field is doing this." He pointed at himself.

"Ah yes I guessed that, but there is nothing I can do young one, I am only a human."

Lucius groaned and leant back, Severus with his nose pinching his nose. "Great." Was muttered between them both. Looking at the three males in front of him Dumbledore was confused. Draco as feeling the magic in the field and the reports were it was growing. It must be connected to Draco somehow. He needed him closer, he needed his abilities. Chuckling in his own head he nodded at the tree. "Draco will have to come back to school, and I will monitor him, I'm sure this is all I can do for you all. I am deeply sorry." I'm sure you are Draco muttered darkly in his head.

"Then we will be off then I am sorry to bother you headmaster." With a nod Draco had left, his father and god father to have a conversation about him.

With the argument over and done with, Severus and Lucius came back to the Malfoy Manor only to find the Malfoy heir bent over the toilet and cursing the gods.

--------

Okay so have other chapters done but I found that this didn't and couldn't combined with the other chapter anywho –bounces- Please read and review if ya feel like it –giggles-


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly but surely Draco managed to pull himself up from the toilet and out to his room, eyes only glancing at his image before rebounding off somewhere else, he looked awful and disgusting in his eyes. He was defeated right now; nothing was actually going right for him. He was most likely going to end up in his fathers footsteps, not that he didn't mind it was just he had his eyes set on that one goal. To be an auror, then again his father was seen as a death eater and he was seen as a death after in training the only thing to get them out of it was the fact that the dark marks left their skin with no scar, unlike the other death eaters. Maybe fate was favouring then for a while, instead of ignoring them.

Shuffling his feet towards the main living area he had claimed as his, mostly because it was about a two second walk, out of his door and down the hall you came to two grand double doors. Incurved where the names of the first owns of Malfoy Manor though he wasn't actually able to read them, they had worn down a little too far. With a push, Malfoy was encased in a warm sensation as he passed the many wards. He had asked his father on them and all he got was it must have been an important room back then. Little did he know of all the secrets lying in the whole house. There was many escape routes hidden all around the manor, just in case they were needing a fast escape. A heavy sigh came to the boy no man as he lay on the plumped couch. Oblivious to his eyes glowing and his instance tiredness. He would ignore it the best he could, which normally means he passed out on the couch unknowing his father was watching.

Looking at the report in his hand he looked up at his sleeping son, he looked in pain, as though he was trying to reach something but unable to. Glancing at the report again he sighed, he was afraid of this. His son was indeed connected to the magic source in that field, it had suddenly disappeared and no one knew where it was, the barrier hadn't even gone down. It was frustrating for everyone; all they wanted to do was run in and look around see what had gone wrong, what and why it had disappeared. Shoving the report into a pocket in his robes he walked over to his son. Picking him up lightly, careful not to let the head roll. You had awful neck problems if people did that on you, he should know he always had those. Shifting his weight on the man he headed down towards the room. Cursing everything under the sun for this.

Pulling the covers up over Draco Lucius sat in a chair, with a crest fallen face. What was he to do? If Draco was related to this magic then, Draco was the one needed to explain everything. He was the only one that could help and maybe hopefully they could find what happened to that brat Potter. Wait he couldn't say that he saw what the boy had to live with before going to Hogwarts he couldn't say that to the other. Noticing Severus that had too taken up residence at Draco's bed side they both fell into a comfortable silence. Eyes watching the blond, praying he would wake up out of the sleep.

_Draco looked around, it was pitch black he had no idea what was going on… Gasping when he heard a scream, a gut wrenching scream he went to grab his wand…only there was none. Looking around wildly, his hair falling into his face as he did this, he ran, he ran as fast as his feet would carry him. Skidding to a halt he looked up at the gates, great black imposing things. The idea of hell came to his head. _

_Scanning around he made a conclusion, this most be were the screaming was coming from. Building up all the courage his body could muster he charged in, only to come to a horrible sight. Bodies of nake people being raped or beat, others being played with mentally. It was disgusting, watching one boy in particular cower and do his best to hide. With a scream himself when he saw a green flash of light he knew the other was going to die…"Noo-!_

"Nooo!" Was a scream from Draco's mouth, pulling both men out of their dazes. Eyes wide in shock as they watched him struggle to move. Something was going wrong, damn the 'don't wake up people' rule they both started to shake the blond man. "Come on son wake up please." Severus pushed the father away and smacked Draco rather hard up the head. "You son of a bitch wake up or I'll throw your sorry as out the god damn window!" With a smirk he was rather happy to se a dazed Draco blinking stupidly at him. Glancing at Lucius he chuckled. "It worked right?"

"I need to go to that field!"

--------

So needless to say they found themselves sneaking past guards and auror to get to this field and see what was going on. Great for the "we are not doing anything illegal act" they had going. Slipping into the field Draco looked behind him to see both of his idols shrugging their shoulders. They couldn't get in. Severus nodded and made an explosion before they ran for it, leaving Draco to do everything for himself. "Great no help." Headed into the father part of the field, unable to be seen at the post the auror's had taken up he looked around, eyes landing on the scorched grass. That moment he stood there, eyes unable to move. His father had told him of the fight, it was strange to see he was right the grass had not yet turned into its lushes green. It must have been in reminder of the boy who sacrificed his life to save everyone. The one that wasn't even trained. The boy that had never heard about wizards until he was eleven. It was sad.

Looking around wildly as the magic suddenly appeared in different areas he gasped as it exploded, dazing everyone outside bar Draco. He was able to see perfectly well, even with the brightness, it was as if it was leaving him out of this, knowing he wasn't wanting knowledge only seeking answers, not to use on others but to help him. Letting out a loud yelp Draco stood, facing a very naked, very scared, and a very small Harry Potter. He looked like he was confused. Unable to see where he was. "Potter?" He spat the name out only to have a pair of bright green, watery eyes look at him.

"Potter?" This time it was with less spit but he watched as the other tired to scramble away only to fall from weakness. Swearing about him turning into a Gryffindor he grabbed Harry before he fell down, only then did he notice the magic was gone and the barrier had fallen. "Damn!" With Harry held tight in his grasp he disappeared in front of a crowd of aurors. Hopefully somewhere near home, he did not want to have a long walk with a naked Harry Potter with him. Finding his way into the house he glanced at Potter as he clung to his hand, looking around wildly. This wasn't the potter he had fought with all those years, he was broken, unable to be repaired. What had happened to him these past three years? What had the boy wonder gone through. Shaking the toughs away he picked the boy up, It was faster to do this, funny enough it released a tiny squeek from the other and a tight grip on his robes.

Dumping the other on the toilet seat as he filled the bath he watched Potter shift in his seat, unable to look up, a faint blush on his cheeks. With a laugh Draco threw a dressing gown at him. "Be a bit big but it will cover you when you get out of the bath now, Potter in." With a small nod the other sat down in the luke warm water. Draco nodded in a provable and sat next to the bath listening to the other splash the water every so often. He needed to find out what happened but so far Potter hadn't spoken. "So Potter, where you been all these years?" He looked over to see Potter shrug. "Not talking?" A nod. "Why?" Another shrug. "Because you don't want to?" A shake of the head. "You can't" A small feeble nod.

"Damn Potter, as soon as your washed your being cheeked over." Pushing himself over he headed out of the room, only to run straight into his father. "Oh hey."

"You left us standing there like idiots!" Draco pointed at the bathtub, a happy Harry playing with the bubbles like he had never had the change to. "I found him when the magic went." Severus gasped alerting the others to his presences. "He has the Snape mark, that all Snape heir get!" That was a shook to the system, Severus never remembered him well having a child to begin with. Blinking stupidly, a new on for Severus he ran off, leaving the two blonds looking confused. "He has a son, new one to me."

"Same…"

-------

Okay short annoying and oh so slow but you know what I don't care stupid school, all it is stress stress stress and more important the lectures. "This is the most important year for your schoolings, you need good grades to go to another school blah bla blah." That is normally the point I tune out xD heh

Anywho read review do what ya want –wave-


	4. Chapter 4

Draco sighed, watching Lucius run after his godfather. Shaking his head miserably he was greeted with a giggle and a clapping Harry. "What Potter?" He snapped horribly, which in turned earned him a squeak and a very scared Harry. Awk damn ran through Draco's head as he headed towards the boy no man. "Sorry…" He did look sincerer as he sat down on the edge of the tub. "Harry?" Frowning he reached forward only to hit a scream and a boy attempting to climb the tiled walls.

Bright green teary eyes stared up at him as Harry hugged his legs close to his body. Rocking back and forth…refusing to look at the man leaning towards him. Harry shock his head mumbling nothing, it was silent, he wasn't even able to speak and he didn't know why he couldn't. It was so frustrating he just wanted to cry, say everything about what happened, how he felt, why he was so scared and upset. Looking up nervously he wasn't expecting to be pulled up and out of the tub into Draco's lap. Sniffling he curled up, not even caring he was soaking the ice prince himself clothes. Wiping his own eyes he missed when Draco sighed and picked him up, all he knew was he was on a soft bed with pyjamas on.

"Come on just sleep, please…" Draco had no idea why he was caring and he defiantly hated the fact he was turning soft. Pushing himself up he stormed out of the room, ignoring the confused boy that had gone to reach out to him. He had no idea that young Harry Potter couldn't remember a thing besides that one world, dream he had been in. He didn't know who he was, who the other boy was. He didn't even know where he was right now. Draco hated people that showed signs of weakness, he was grown up with always showing strength.

"Draco dearest." Ah damn he got caught. Being spun around by his tutor he stared at her. "Draco, Draco, honey…where the hell do you think your going!" Her ands sat on her hips, eyes a blaze. "Don' give me that look, walk!" She pointed towards the study. "You skipped out of study for three weeks go!" She was not a happy woman, then again Minnie never was, and she was stern and always stamped the knowledge into her pupil's heads. "GO!" Draco didn't need told twice.

"Your mean!" Was the last thing that could be heard in the manor for a long while.

--------

Harry looked around the room. Sniffling silently he got up, blankets falling backwards on the bed, his bottoms slowly falling low on his hips, he was to small and too thin for his own goodness. Shuffling his feet alone the room he poked his head out of the door, eyes scanning around the hall. Mumbling low he scrambled out and down the hall. Every thought he was going to get lost. Pulling on his top, he sniffled heavily, he had no idea where he was and no idea how to get back… Leaning against the wall he slid down, eyes staring at the floor, tears free flowing down. He wasn't going to cry he didn't ant to annoy anyone else.

Pulling up his knees he looked around, maybe if he slept this horrible thing would go away, he would still be in that comfy bed, that nice man looking after him, not having this big bad manor closing in on him. Oh screw it, Harry Bawled his eyes out, ignoring everything around him, he didn't want to see anything, hear anything. He wanted home he wanted home, where was home. Did he have a home? Shaking his head he looked up, eyes widening when he came face to face with an angry looking blond. "Potter!" Harry skittered away sniffling and trying to get up, head shaking madly.

Draco gave up and picked the other up, tucking his lower body under his arm and legs around his waist, "Back to bed with you." Harry clung to him so much, he refused to let go. He wasn't going to be alone anymore, nope not anymore, he wanted someone with him, he didn't want that big bad man to come back. "Harry?" He had suddenly had a nagging feeling he knew that voice but he didn't know what to say so he looked up and hugged Draco, which in turned earned him a little chuckle.

Sitting down on the bed Draco made a stupid decision he curled up under the covers, Harry curled up next to him, funny enough it didn't feel weird or anything, he was just worried what the other would be like when he could talk and came over his shock. It was not a nice thought to have so he ignored it and drifted off, worried over his godfather, he hadn't heard anything good so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus was pissed. That was actually an understatement. Severus was ready to kill. How could he have a son? What did he do to have a son? With a heavy hearted sigh and a few more firewiskies down his throat he was looking at his pensive mind swirling over idea… He could just look at them all. He had taken out most of his worst memories from his school times, just so he wouldn't have to worry so much over them, and so if he had to he could always look and see what was going on. Maybe it would come in useful now, maybe it as in there, he could find out how, and he defiantly knew he had never well done _it _with Lily since he was...well preferred someone else to ay the least.

Dragging his sorry ass from the chair and over to the stupid thing that held his memories he dived head first, not even a care in the world for anything, he would have to relief the worst moments in his life until he was able to find the reason for that _Potter boy_ to be his. First was the werewolf one, he shuddered to think of that, that was when he had found he had a life debt to Potter, his worst enemy… Then through a few more, not one in any order he would be in seventh year the second the maybe jump to sixth, he had no idea why but he did see something he wanted to see. With a slow nod to himself he went straight for it. Eyes wide on what he saw.

There sporting lovely gloop of what was potion was both Severus and Lily…and the colour and smell made Severus pull out and throw. He was the father that was the accident. The fertiliser potion for woman unfertilised only it became so strong for a woman already like that that a male near her would impregnate her without touching the other. Damn he should of known! But he didn't, for once he was able to say he wasn't all that smart on potions as in all of them, he learned now he was getting there slowly.

With a few swear Severus dropped onto a chair facing the roaring fire and ignored the fact there was sick on the floor near the pensive and that he was drowning himself in alcohol, it was better than having to face reality. Okay so he always wanted a child but Potter had been brought up as a Potter…wait, if he was his son then why did he look so much like James Potter? Did Lily have them do blood adoption? If he did well he could fix it, only if Harry wished,,,, a he was calling him Harry now…he needed to go to sleep.

-----

Lucius was not a happy man, first he found out that he was hated by his own great great great great….lets say about four more greats, grandfather hated his living guts. Well screw him, he was dead and gone, Lucius was alive and kicking. He would quiet happily kick the portrait and look it up. Then again he would have hell from that room for years to come if he did so he would just ignore that one hall. At least one good thing came out of it; he was told were Severus had gone…

Pushing open the door he was met with an awful and pitiful sight. With a few waves of his wand, the sick was gone, the pensive was locked away again and Severus was now on the couch and was under a thick blanket. "Oh Severus, I do worry over you, you're like an unofficial brother…" With a sinking down onto the other couch he started unfazed at the ceiling. Hopefully Harry would talk again and he would find out just what would happen.

Crossing his arms he smirked when Severus cursed him ten times over and held his head. Taking a nap after you drank yourself to oblivion always did that to Severus. "Feeling better?" A glare. "GREAT! We will be going to see Harry tomorrow and you are going to say just what is going on, I'm sure you found out how that happened, right?" A nod. "Great, sleep or you'll look awful tomorrow." A small smile and Lucius had left, great help wasn't he…

Lucius shook his head as he headed down the hall, making a detour to get away from that strange old guy that was so happy to dishim as much as portrait possible. At least his sons pain had gone, only to replace with another one, only maybe it would become pleasant soon, he always had a few of Harry as spoilt, he wanted to know if he was true or wasn't. He wasn't going to have a stuck up in his house that thought he was the world.

-----

He needed away, the man was hurting him again, he didn't know what else to do, he refused to scream, he knew it annoyed the man more but he couldn't his voice was gone, his throat was raw. With a high pitched scream that hurt him beyond reason Harry twisted and turned in his sleep. Begging to be let go, to be left alone. Just for one minute or two, just so he could get his rest that only earned him more pain. He even did as the man asked and called him master did whatever he was needed to do. It wasn't his fault he wasn;t strong no his uncle was right he was weak and a freak and he didn't want to be one anymore it hurt to much to be one.

"Leave me alone! I'm sorry, I'll do anything!" Harry whimpered. "Anything…."

A few more waves of pain hit Harry hard this time harder than before only difference was he was being drawn out by something other than, well black out mode. He was often aware he blacked out when he was hurt like this but for some reason it wasn't that.

Draco looked shocked to see the other trying to get away from something, sweat was rolling down his face and the sheets were sticking to him. Draco swore and shaked Potter some more. "Come on wake up!" A soft whimper and a plea Draco let go and scooted away, was it him he was told to leave him alone? Seeing the arch of Harry's back he realised something. If he didn't wake up Harry was going to hurt himself more. "Shit!" Shaking the other madly he found it just was not working so he went for something else, he picked Harry up and held him in his arms, whispering soft words into his ear. "Its alright." He had no idea what he was doing, this sucked.

Harry whimpered softly and curled up in Draco's lap. "I'm sorry…" He didn't know why he was so scared it was only a dream, but it felt so real! How was he to know it wasn't real? "Sorry." He went to get off Draco's lap and get out of the way but Draco held him tighter.

"You Potter are going now where until you tell me why you barely talk and when you do it's a soft almost impossible to hear whisper and! Why you were so distressed there." He knew he was being cruel but if he didn't then Harry would never tell and he would hurt himself more and Draco knew he wouldn't be able to peace Harry back to gether again hell, he was having problems now.

"Ok…I will."

Draco blinked. "Wow?" Harry didn't fight, something was so wrong on many levels with this.

------

Okay so I started writing at 4….got hungry left it around 4:15, I now have….half an hour before work and I wrote this up. So it is not 7 and I'm going to be late if I don't go now.. xD I'm always late!

Anywho review, read, ignore, what ever ya want just one thing…. O-o you have cooties?


	6. Chapter 6

James stood tall and proud at the top of the cliff, it was small but large enough he could see over everyone there. The time was now, the war will be over. Punching the air everyone could hear the yell." Today is the final day we fight, we will win and we WILL find peace for this place." They would win and they would find peace here, even if it meant they could not leave until it was finished, everything was out of line, all because of that one person, the one person.

With a loud cheer the army moved, gun galore. Who said they couldn't fight with new things, a sneer and a cheer James lead his army troops towards the final seen. The place that would see the last of this war. No one will be hurt anymore, innocence died because of this, it was all a little game to them, just a way to hurt people, watch their pawns move, watch how they worked. No more fun no more games this was now this was final they would win they would bring peace and James would find himself a family again! With a war cry they ran, swords drawn, guns up, wands up, everything possible people used. It was the Army against the arm, one trained, one not. Who was to win?

There was a hum of noise as they fought, it wasn't as bloody as people would think but many deaths happened, to the point people had to walk over the bodies, so many willing to die to what they wanted for their cause. Neven (Raiju made it up…thank you!) would be whole again no longer in two halves, this would be nice. The cries of those dying was horrible but they had to keep going, he himself had suffered a few blows, James was certain his nose was broken. Great crooked nose just what he needed!

--------

Lucius was confused, that was a rather new one. Potter was well not screaming and trying to run away from them and Draco was gaining a soft spot for young Potter, while Severus, well that was just something he wasn't going to touch on for a while. He knew Severus liked Lily but not like that, they were best friends...only Severus went for more of the dominate type, the one that could over power him in a fight and only a few could do that, two Gryffindor and him, the Slytherin prince of that time.

Maybye he was seeing things but did he not just see Harry Potter willingly saying he would tell Draco about what had happened to him. Scoting around the corner he shook his head, he wasn't seen nope not at all. He was a ninja, a wizard ninja, that was unseen or heard.

-------

Who said Harry Potter was dead? Well the Weasly's, the Granger- Weasley, honestly, got engaged this year, only reason they never got together was because of Harry refusing them ti get togetehr, trying to make Harry seem like that. Then again Draco believed it up until a few weeks later when the story changed, he also saw the ring he had seen before hand before they got together. A weasly could not aford that thing! It was huge, took up her hole finger, he was so tempted to get it burnt or melted in potions but Granger always saved the potion on time, it always got on his nerves. His godfather could tell he was always hiding his smirk behind his hand or a cough.

Loking up at Harry who had taken a seat on the ground, legs pulled up, he suddenly realised something…the kid had no one. He never had anyone to begin with, well except Dumbledore, but he could have been the one lying to Harry, but if he was then, they weren't that safe. "Harry?" Eyes snapped up.

"Dumbledore isn't the one at fault…" How did he know what Draco was thinking on? Harry pointed. "He is the only one I looked up to the only one that looked after me, he does't know what is going on with that part of my life." With a heavy sigh Harry pulled himself up shaking. He was still tired and sore but he had to build muscel sometime. "He was the one to try and save me before I disappeared on the battle field, he mourned and still is ourning for the loss of someone he saw as a grandchild." Shrugging his eyes turned and locked with Draco. "He was just as confused as you are on all of this, he would of taken me from the Dusleys but it was to do with my safty, he knew if anything bad would happen he would come anywhere in the world for me…even in the middle of an important meeting. He knew of everything happening to me but was powerless to help, it was take me out, risk me dying or keep me in, get beaten but stay alive."

Draco nodded slowly, so it was for the best of Harry. Well then he would still be having words with that man when he could. Pattng the bed next to hm he watched Harry skittishly walk over to him and sit down. It was nice to know that the other trusted him enough, then again as he has been saying not many people have been nice like this to him in many years. "Harry, I know this is a bit soon but are you thinking on going back into school?" He didn't want Harry going but he would have to see what Dumbledore said, he also wanted to know moreon what the other was hiding, it seems Harry could sence it wasn't bad but important, there was a lot of things to Harry he didn't know. Was he always like this? Was this the reason he was able to catch Draco before he had a chance to even pull out his wand?

Harry shook his head. "I don't feel safe…people wanting me dead for Voldemort…people wanting me for thefame…no one would want me for me…" He was cut off before he could say anything else. "Harry I would want you as a friend, screw all those years of us bickering, we were immature but now I have grown up and so have you, okay a wee bit." Harry threw himself into Draco's lap, eyes taring with water as he buried his face in the shirt of young Draco Malfoy. Who would of seen this coming. Draco comforting Harry willingly.

"You do know that quiet a few Slytherins didn't want to follow that old snake face, they actually wanted to be with you only thing is our fathers pushed us, my father broke from his stupidor when the one person he loved the most died, ame with Severus, though they are both adament the others are still alive, I will believe them because your giving me a look." Harry Smiling a water smile. Happy Draco was at such ease with him. Those three years were awful and to think he turned down tjis persons friendship, then again he had insulted the only friend he had ever made. "Why don't you like Ron…or Hermione?"

"I don't hate them…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I didn't hate them until a few years back…they got togetehr and the weasle was spreading rumours that you would not let them bith be together…I knew that wasn't true with all your hero complex and wanting to help and look after people it would have been you to put them together…"

"Oh…they..don't like me."

"Nope, Ron is getting a hefty lot of money to from somewhere because they are very poor and I have no idea where the money is coming from."

"Oh…"

-----------

"We won…" James clung to his side which was bleeding rather fondly down his side and over his fingers. His hair clung to his head in clumps. His glasses askew as he watched over the battle field. Punching the air he screamed. "IT'S OVER!" No more fights, they had won, peace will become this land. Neven will be at ease. With that last thought on his mind, his eyes glazed over as he fell. He felt like it was forever, the last thing he heard was his name and 'Captain' yelled. He didn't think he had lost THAT much blood….

-------

Severus eyes shot open, hand to his gut, what was this pain? It was unbearible!

Lucius gasped as he gripped the stair rail, having to lean on the wall for support, what was going on? Hy was he feeling this, nothing was to be wrong with him, nothing was to hit him like this. He wasn't bonded with anyone, he wasn't creature and he had never found his soul-mate…

--------

o-o Erm, I kinda got bored in school so its shirt but my teacher is hovering near by and I am NOT losing my internet like my e-mail –huffs-

So review, read, flame what ever I don't mind!


End file.
